Full Moon
by tess4aria
Summary: 10-year-old Harry is bitten during a full moon...but will his life fall apart? Or will he finally find the family he's been wishing for? Harry/Remus non-slash Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Moon**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Biting<strong>_

This is my first shot at a Harry Potter fiction! Please let me know what you think! Your feedback is SO INCREDIBLY APPRECIATED!

I do not own Harry Potter~

Pairings are up in the air~Though slight HarryxRemus

**_Please R&R~! Thanks so much! Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Hey! Freak! What d'ya think you're doing up there? You know what'll happen if you get home late again," a sneering boy's voice jolted Harry suddenly and unpleasantly from his thoughts.

Harry sighed. He thought he'd found a place where he could have a few more minutes of solace and escape from Dudley and Piers, but of course his cousin, only when it came to tormenting Harry, had a tendency to pull observational skills out of a hat Harry didn't think existed.

_Maybe I'll just stay here and ignore him. It's not like Dudley can climb trees…_

His cousin didn't seem to take kindly to being ignored, but for a second, Harry thought it was worth it, whatever would come later, seeing the shock and anger in Dudley's face at Harry's pretending to lounge back and go to sleep…but he hadn't, admittedly, expected the rock that then landed into him.

With a yelp, Harry lost his balance and only just managed to grab onto the branch he had been lounging on to avoid falling the seven-or-so feet to the ground.

Now he was in their range, however. With a nod from Dudley, Piers stepped forward and grabbed Harry's legs, yanking him down roughly, and an instant later, the two larger boys were smirking down at him, pressing sticks roughly against his throat.

"Think you're funny, freak? Well this is what happens," Dudley said, laughing, his whole face jiggling grotesquely-Harry would have found it almost funny, except that the sharp pressure on his neck forced him to take the big lob seriously.

"Hey Dudley," Harry started, making an effort to keep his voice casual and any fear-which he knew from experience his cousin would use against him-out of it, "Isn't that the ice cream truck?"

Harry had to laugh at his cousin's stupidity, and at his tendency to think with his body-most particularly his stomach-over any kind of common sense. The larger boy turned and stupidly said, "Where?"

And Piers, distracted by Dudley's distraction, also let up on Harry, and the messy-haired ten-year-old scrambled back quickly, jumped up, and began to run. To give them some credit, the other boys soon realized they'd been had, and that their captive had escaped, and began chasing him, but Harry was quite used to this by now. After years of running from his cousin, he had become quite a fast runner, despite his lack of muscle elsewhere. He knew he would pay for this later, but at the instant, he couldn't find it in himself to care. Dudley and Piers were screaming behind him, and Harry was laughing as he ran.

Not that he was running towards any safe haven-the Dursleys' house was certainly no safe house, but at least he could get some protection in his cupboard-and he preferred the idea of having a door between his face and Dudley's fist.

The boys continued to run, and Harry vaguely noticed that it had gotten quite dark out out, but the full moon was shining above them, so Harry could see where he was going pretty well.

They were close to home, but Piers and Dudley were gaining on him slightly, mostly due to his leg hurting where Dudley had hit him with that rock…so Harry took a little detour through an alleyway, and the others followed him. Harry grinned as he got to a chain link fence and scrambled over it quickly. He knew Dudley, at least, would sooner try to break the fence than climb it.

Tempted to turn around and make a victory whoop, Harry stopped as he opened his mouth. Rather than his own voice, a strange, mournful sound, like a wolf's howl, came from the entrance to the alleyway-from right behind Piers and Dudley.

Pausing and looking back, Harry gasped. Dudley and Piers were pressed against the fence, and a large, dark-grey animal was eying them, guarding the entrance, licking his lips and clearly stalking them.

Harry's heart flew out of his chest. Sure, he wasn't fond of his cousin and his friend, but it was his fault he'd led them into this alleyway. He had to do something, because that animal-wolf, bear-something…definitely looked like it meant business.

"Dudley! Piers! Come on! Just climb!" Harry yelled, but the boys seemed frozen in place, and just whimpered, staring at the large animal in fear. Making a split second decision, Harry said, "Hold on!" And ran around through a short-cut he knew would take him to the other side. When he was back at the alleyway's entrance a minute later, he saw the Wolf-for it was definitely a wolf, though what kind of wolf was over 7 feet tall on all-fours, Harry wasn't sure-was gaining on the two cowering ten-year-old bullies, and said bullies were now clutching to each other, huddled in the corner of the alleyway.

Looking down, Harry gathered some stones up, and then whistled, yelling "Hey! Leave them alone!" And threw a stone as hard as he could at a tree across the street, hoping to get the wolf's attention. The animal paused, and looked back, but then seemed to decide the two boys shaking in closer proximity were still more appealing, and continued to approach them.

_Oh no, what can I do_? Harry frantically looked around for something else, and then, in a moment's inspiration, tried to make a sound like a wolf howl to distract the animal, and then threw another rock down the street. This time, the wolf did stop, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief…for an instant, because the next instant, the animal had knocked him down, roughly, onto the sidewalk, and was growling at him, holding his chest in place with one giant paw.

"H-help," Harry spoke softly, almost certain no help would come, and tried to think of anyway he could get out of this-if only he had a stick to poke the animal's eye or something. "It's okay," he tried. "I'm not going to hurt you, wolf, so can you let me up?" It sounded absurd to his ears as he said it, but the wolf seemed to find this to be an invitation, and bent down, sniffing Harry and growling hungrily.

Then Harry noticed that Dudley and Piers were sneaking from the alleyway, and had begun to run again. Unluckily for them, the wolf noticed also, and leapt from Harry to chase them once again.

"N-no! Stop!" Harry yelled, stumbling after them, and then, somehow, the wolf was thrown to its side, away from Dudley and Piers, as if some invisible car had rammed into him. Harry stopped, staring in shock, and even Dudley and Piers paused to see what was happening. But the moment of hesitation was just enough for the wolf to recover, and, his attention effectively refocused, he leapt at Harry, and bit into his side.

Harry screamed out, the pain so sharp and intense and…he'd never felt anything like it. It felt as if his body were tearing apart, and as if some deep venom were seeping through him, most obvious and sharp where the wolf's mouth pressed into him, but not limited to that spot.

Harry's head swam, and he collapsed. The pain was just too intense…the last thing he was conscious of was the wolf howling and running away into the woods, and the frightened screams of his cousin and his friend as they ran away.

"W-wait," Harry tried, desperately, but it was no good. He passed out, and was alone.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Harry woke up, and the pain was intense, but he somehow…wasn't dead. Considering how deep he felt the bite must have been, this surprised him, particularly when he looked down and saw the pool of blood he was sitting in…definitely his own, as his grey hand-me-down shirt was soaked and completely deep red. The pain wasn't as sharp as it had been, but it was still very obviously there, and Harry was surprised that he could even manage to stand up. He just wanted to find a bed, and wake up to find this had all been a bad dream. He would wake up, and the pain will have been an illusion. He assured himself of this.

He wasn't sure where he found the strength-probably pure adrenalin, assuming this were NOT a dream-but eventually he managed to limp his way back to privet drive. He vaguely wondered what their perfect neighbors would think to see him, covered in blood and sporting a vicious animal bite, limping along like this…but all he wanted was a place to sleep, and perhaps a hot bath. He knew more than to expect some pain medication…

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he made his way up the drive and struggled with the door, finally managing to press the doorbell before collapsing onto the grass below.

The door was wrenched open, and his aunt Petunia's face turned from hot anger to horror in an instant, and she shrieked.

"You! What did you do? Don't come in here looking like that!" Her face was livid, and as red as he had ever seen his uncle's become.

"W-wolf…bit me…" Harry tried, gasping. The pain was threatening to make him pass out again.

Petunia looked very much like she wanted to tell him to fend for himself outdoors, but then, making nervous glances at the neighbors, hurriedly hissed, "Well get in! Hurry up! And don't you dare mess up our carpet! Vernon! Vernon!"

Harry was too exhausted and pain-dulled to do anything but drag himself through the door, and onto his feet. As the unnatural hall light hit him, Petunia finally saw his state clearly, and she paled. Despite herself, she pushed him roughly into the bathroom, demanding he wash up before anything else. Harry nodded numbly, and then found himself on autopilot until he was finally soaking in a hot bath, the water dyed bright red from his wounds.

Harry sighed, and tried to wash his bite. "I guess it just bled a lot," he thought outloud. He couldn't figure out any reason, otherwise, that he was able to function as well as he had been doing, with something like this in his side. He tried to soap it, but it stung far too much, and he, instead, just made to towel himself off, and then looked in the full-length mirror, glimpsing it fully for the first time.

His eyes popped. It was bad-and huge. It had stopped bleeding, but there were large, gaping holes in his side, dark holes he could almost imagine he saw his internal organs through. Almost matching wounds were on his front and back. Harry wondered, once again, why he was up and walking. From the looks of it, he should have been down for the count, but…he stared. As he looked, a new layer of skin was forming over the holes. He rubbed his eyes. _Impossible_!

But there it was. The wounds were still there, but they weren't as deep anymore. Red-black, but not gaping, and not bleeding anymore. The pain had receded, too, leaving only a dull ache throughout his whole body… Reaching curiously to touch the wound, he yelped. _Okay! So it isn't healed! Note to self, don't touch it._

He grimaced. _Great. _Now he had large scars to go with his weird lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He could only imagine how much fun Dudley would have tormenting him about this at the swimming pool…

With a sigh, exhaustion washing over him again, he dried himself, made sure to clear up any blood he'd dripped, and slipped out and over to his cupboard, putting some clean clothing on.

As he was moving, he heard whimpering in the kitchen, and peaked in to see Dudley being hugged by his parents on both sides. He was crying, talking about 'Those horrible yellow eyes!'

Harry paused, and then crept in. He knew it was a long-shot, but he wanted them to know, just in case they wondered, that he was okay.

"Um, Dudley? Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?"

The look they gave him, however, effectively disposed of any preconceived notions that they might have been interested in his well-being. Vernon leapt up and said, face reddening quickly. "Boy!" He barked. "You led Dudley into a dangerous alleyway! You're lucky we're not chucking you out to the streets!"

Harry found his throat drying up quickly, and anger he wasn't aware he had bubbled fiercely in him. He pressed it down, though. He knew it would do no good arguing with them…

Petunia was still pale as she eyed his shirt where she had seen the wound earlier. Harry noticed and smiled slightly. "I don't know how, but I'm okay, I guess. But um, do animal bites normally close up that quickly?"

"What?" She barked.

"Well," Harry began, feeling suddenly nervous at the stares they were all giving him, "I was watching the wound, and the skin just kind of re-grew over it. Is that normal?"

Harry blinked. He had expected a lot of different expressions on their faces-he hadn't been expecting relief, exactly, but surprise and perhaps some modicum relief at not having to take him to the emergency room…but anger and horror?

"That's crazy," Vernon growled. "Don't talk about such nonsense in my house, boy! Get to your cupboard and go to sleep NOW!"

Harry stared, and could barely say anything. But the absurdity of it all hit him and an odd strength surged up in him. Glaring at his uncle, he said, "Who cares how it happened! At least I'm not dead! At least Dudley wasn't bitten by the wolf! You should be thankful!"

But the glare his uncle gave him at that silenced him. "Don't you dare," he began, quietly and threateningly. "Don't you DARE tell me what you think I should feel, boy! Are you threatening Dudley?"

"What? No, I-"

But before Harry could say anything else, Vernon had grabbed him by his shirt collar and had stuffed him, forcibly, into his cupboard. "Now STAY THERE! Stay there until you learn never to lead my son into such a dangerous situation again!" He screamed.

"Fine!" Harry yelled back, earning him a kick at the door from his uncle after he'd slammed it.

With a heaving sigh, Harry collapsed back on his, for lack of a better word, bed. The cupboard, of course, was too small to fit a real bed, but the moth-eaten blankets and pillows which made up his ramshackle sleeping situation, as sad as it was, felt like heaven to his exhausted body.

As he lay there, his mind attempted to process just WHAT was going on. The almost supernatural-looking wolf, the strange bite and the awful pain…and its crazily fast healing…but another thing was on his mind as well. Maybe he'd just reached the breaking point with his aunt and uncle and their unfair treatment of him.

He knew they favored Dudley, but this was just ridiculous! You'd think they'd care that he, showing up at their house with a wound which should have meant certain death or at least a long recovering period, was actually fine…but they'd been angry with him!

But what was on Harry's mind was not as much his aunt and uncle's reactions, but his own. He was so used to it, he thought, that he didn't usually let it bother him so much anymore. Sure, it depressed him, made him feel lonely and unwanted, but tonight he had felt so…incredibly angry. He had felt, without a doubt, that he shouldn't have been made to feel that way.

And he had actually talked back to his uncle! He had defended himself! And it had felt really good, despite the extra punishment it had landed him in…

Harry continued to think about these things as he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you're enjoying it so far!<p>

Again, feedback is MUCH appreciated!

Thanks~

tess4aria


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Howls in the Night**_

First of all, thanks so much for the reviews/favoritings/etc.! Please continue to let me know what you think!

And without further ado, chapter two!

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.

_**Please R&R~! Thanks! :D**_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Over the next few weeks, things only continued to escalate. The pain from Harry's wound became less noticeable, though the scar still hurt like mad whenever he or anyone else touched it…but the Dursleys seemed determined to ignore the fact that anything had happened at all. At first, they had seemed to think it a matter of appearance and good form to take him to the doctor, but when Harry had showed them that the wound had, indeed, closed up mostly on its own, they had looked at him as if he were some kind of monster, and had forbidden him to talk about it to anyone.

But Harry, uncharacteristically, had questioned them about this. The strange undercurrent of anger he had noticed that night hadn't gone away. In fact, the more time passed, the later into the month it got, the harder it was becoming to suppress this anger. And in other ways, too, he was feeling more strongly the effects of the lonely life he had at his aunt and uncle's. It wasn't just anger, but depression, and a sudden new awareness of his isolation…he felt himself almost pining for some kind of emotional and physical closeness…but there wasn't anyone…or anything…that could help him this way.

Perhaps in response to this, he had begun to fantasize almost obsessively about his parents, and each night he would picture them, though their faces were always hazy, wrapping him up in their warm, comforting arms, laughing and talking and making him just feel...complete.

But each night, his fantasies would give way to nightmares, the dreams ending in a horrible flash of green light, blood-curdling screams all around him... and he would wake up panting.

And wrenched from these dreams in the morning, he would find himself even lonelier, and even more resentful of the reality of his situation and the Dursleys' treatment of him.

It was the last night of the month-a full month since the attack-and Harry was being punished for talking back to his uncle. The punishment, this time, was to go without dinner.

And Harry was starving. For that was another thing which had been a source of conflict. In the past, Harry had resignedly accepted the smaller, and less protein-full, rations he would be given at mealtimes (particularly as compared to Dudley's over-healthy portions), but over the course of the month, it had become increasingly difficult.

Whenever Dudley would slurp down a piece of bacon, and Harry would be stuck with some dry cereal, he would find himself almost salivating…in fact, the cereal seemed to have no taste, and the smell of the meat in the same room was tempting. So tempting, in fact, that Harry felt a tug from within him to reach out and snatch some from Dudley's plate before he could touch it with his greedy fingers.

And on one occasion, he actually did sneak some when Dudley wasn't looking…and it had been fantastic. Unfortunately for him, the Dursleys had noticed his newfound love for meat, and perhaps that was why they had decided, on this night when Harry was being grounded and stuck without dinner, to have steaks.

He tried to coax himself to sleep. He tried to press himself into his pillows to ignore the smell…but it was too suffocating. _What is wrong with me?_

It had almost taken over his mind, and he found himself making some involuntary strange growling noise, and suddenly really didn't feel quite himself. It was as if there were another Harry within him, right below the surface of his consciousness, who had moved in a month before, and who had been trying to get him to defend himself…and right now, Harry was so truly hungry, and so exhausted, and this other Harry, whoever he was, was suddenly so determined… that Harry decided to relax and let him have his say.

It felt great to give in and let this other persona take control. Harry was barely conscious of standing up and nearly ripping the locked cupboard door from its hinges, with strength he wasn't aware he had. He smirked at the freedom, but then growled as he heard his relatives' outraged tones at the commotion. They ran into the hallway, but Harry nimbly crept around them and raced into the dining room. Before they could stop him, he snatched a steak from the centerpiece, and ate it right there.

By the time he felt himself again, he was standing there, his hands covered in juices from the steak, looking very sheepish as the Dursleys ran into the room looking livid and horrified.

"You! You animal!" Petunia shrieked.

Dudley was slack-jawed and simply stared at Harry, and Harry felt himself cowering under the stares of the three combined. Where had his confidence gone? It was as if his stronger alter ego had abandoned him after eating the steak…

And then Vernon marched over to him, and lifted him straight up by the shirt. "YOU!" He screamed, spitting in his face, "We have taken care of your ungrateful, disgusting self for far too long, and you have finally shown your true colors! Well that's it! You're a freak, just like your parents, and we won't put up with it! You're out!" And without another word, Vernon carried Harry to the front door, threw him onto the front lawn, and bolted the door.

Harry sat there for a long time, shivering despite the summer early evening not being particularly cold. Not that he'd ever received any affection from the Dursleys, but at least their house had been somewhere he could sleep, and be. He couldn't remember any other home, and he just couldn't think of anywhere to go… but without any other option at the moment he could think of, he began to wander. Clearly, he couldn't return. At least not right now…and he vaguely thought that, if he were to get lost, maybe he'd get put with some foster family that would treat him better…

The sun set completely as he continued to wander, and slowly the moon crept up into the sky. It was comforting, the moon. It, at least, was a constant in his life, and not one that dealt him painful blows and punishments.

And tonight, in particular, it made him feel stronger…and he somehow felt as if it were reacting with his bones, his muscles…feeding and energizing something within him.

Harry had by now left the suburban area around Privet drive and was wandering through woods which took him out into the country. It was greatly devoid of people, particularly at this time of night, but it didn't make him feel lonely. He actually felt more at home, here, surrounded only by animals who didn't think he was a freak or a waste of space…

Harry sighed and took a deep breath. How he wished he had a real family, or even just a real friend. If only he had just one person who could really be there for him…with him.

He suddenly felt an almost absurd pull to look up. It was as if the moon were responding to his thoughts, coaxing him, lifting his head to stare into its bright, beautiful orb of light.

Once Harry looked up at it, he couldn't look away. His heart began to speed up, and his muscles tensed. He was frozen, and his mind seemed to flatten out, to go on holiday. All that existed for him, at that second, was the moon, and the vibrations of the woods around him, and his body…and then a sudden, sharp pain shot through him, paralyzing him…but he couldn't call out, couldn't scream. And he couldn't look away.

Something was moving inside of him. No. His insides were moving…the pain was horrible, and so very, very odd. Everything was contorting-his vision, his breathing, his hearing…his arms and legs felt as if they were being stretched, and he wondered if they were about to pop from their sockets…and then the horrible stretching feeling was in his torso as well, and the ground flew away from him, as if he'd grown four feet in a matter of seconds…and then he lost his balance, and tipped forward, but he caught himself on his hands and feet which was odd as well. Since when had they been the same length? He tried to talk, to cry, but his voice was different…and it didn't sound _human_.

He let out a low, terrified whine-a whimper-and then, unable to help it, he looked back up at the moon, and howled. He froze, eyes wide, now absolutely insane with fear and confusion, and noticed that his nose had grown, and looked more like an…animal muzzle… and then he looked at his hands and…they weren't hands…

He felt that second presence within him pushing him away-not roughly, but insistently, coaxingly, as if trying to calm him and tell him everything was okay.

But everything wasn't okay…This had to be a dream. Harry howled once again, and this time…he thought he heard a howl in response…Then he knew no more…

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Moony howled in sweet freedom. He was free…out…and he'd been able to fight past the silly wards Remus had put on their home this evening…he knew why. Remus hadn't put them in place as firmly as he usually did-for he'd been distracted…for the same reason he was, whether Remus knew it or not.

This smell…it was so familiar, yet it had its own, original flavors. But he knew it was just what he'd been looking for, what he'd been missing and hoping for. Delicious, so pure. So right. His.

Ecstatic, Moony raced like mad towards his destination. Plunging through and into the dark woods, he loped along without hesitation. His senses were so heightened tonight. After years of being alone, he knew he was close…and there!

In the little clearing, a smaller, black wolf was tearing into a rabbit, growling fiercely. Moony licked his chops and stopped. He watched the little wolf fling the dead animal into a tree across the way before leaning back to bite at his own tail. Moony howled assertively at the moon, and he could feel the wolf before him stop and give him his attention.

Moony looked forward and growled, and the black wolf crouched, growling right back at him, his fangs bared. Tail wagging, even as he continued to growl, Moony began to stalk the smaller wolf, pacing around him for a time, enjoying the green and gold eyes watching his every move…and then he pounced on him with a fierce, low, growling bark.

The black wolf growled back, and scratched up at him, attempting to wrench himself free, to gain some mastery of the situation, but Moony only howled in confident assertion. The two wrestled for a time, but every time they would break for a moment, Moony, being a good two feet taller and much sturdier than the other, would end up on top. With an amused growl, Moony bent forward and bit the little wolf sternly on the neck, and the black wolf froze.

For a time, the little wolf didn't move, and eyes wide, he just kept up a low, even growl…but then his growls subsided, his eyes closed part-way, and he stretched more fully onto his back, revealing his tummy to Moony, and bared his neck for the larger wolf.

Moony growled again, and bit him harder, cementing his claim, and the black wolf whimpered slightly.

Moony released his grip on the dark-furred neck, and then crouched over him and began to lick him…beginning with his neck, he then moved to his muzzle and down to his chest…and when the smaller wolf closed his eyes trustingly, Moony only increased the insistency of the ministrations, nuzzling him gently.

Contentedly, the smaller wolf licked him back, and Moony stepped off of him.

The black wolf pushed to all fours, and looked up at Moony, tail between his legs. A low growl in the back of his throat, Moony knocked him to the ground and the two began to wrestle once again, though more playfully this time. Rolling around, trading bites and licks, howling and growling, they would then jump up together and chase each other through the woods until finally, exhausted and satisfied, they curled into each other to fall asleep, offering each other the kind of comfort no other being possibly could…

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

When Remus woke up, he first noticed the pain he was so used to-the deep, dull, tired ache in his muscles and bones which followed every one of his transformations, reminding him of the impossible contortions that they'd just undergone.

The next thing he noticed, however, was the absence of a familiar pain. It had been ten years, give or take, since he had woken from a transformation without a new slough of self-inflicted bite wounds, and yet, here he was, moderately unblemished. He also felt less drained, and the familiar terror and loneliness he was so used to feeling upon waking-that, too, was less than usual.

Somehow, the previous night's transformation seemed to have been much easier than those in recent memory. Almost like those wonderful times back with-

Remus froze. As his hazy mind found its way back to consciousness, his human intellect struggling to wake as it always did after a full moon, he hadn't noticed…but something soft and warm and smooth was pressing into his back, wrapped around his legs.

Sitting up suddenly, he peered down and his heart jumped violently. A small, naked figure-just a little boy, based on what he could tell from his size-was curled behind him, clutching to his legs as he slept.

Remus' heart panged and a rush of horror surged through him all at once. Though he couldn't remember more than a few vague impressions and sensations from his time as Moony the night before, it was clear what had happened-not just from the boy's nakedness against his own, but the way the vulnerable-looking figure was clutching to him-for security-not in fear…

While this calmed Remus' immediate, violent terror that the boy might have been his own victim-that he had bitten him in the night…he was shot through with a wave of horror on a different level at the evidence this presented that the boy, himself, must already be…must have already been turned before. Remus was suddenly certain of it.

But he was so young! He looked almost unbearably, painfully innocent curled up, asleep like that. It was too dark to see the young werewolf's features, but he clearly had a mop of messy hair and was overly thin…And to think that he would now have to deal with the persecution, the hardships and injustices Remus was so familiar with that society put up against their kind…

The thoughts filled him with sudden, powerful protectiveness for the boy.

Reaching down, Remus pulled the child gently into his lap, curling him in his arms. When he moved him, the boy, still asleep, nevertheless made a small whine of protest, but then relaxed instantly in Remus' grip, nuzzling into his chest. Remus felt a sudden warm wetness on his chest, a feeling which called on some instinctive drive within him-whether of love, or protectiveness, or contentment, it was hard to say-and he realized the boy was gently licking his chest where his face was buried.

Nuzzling him back almost involuntarily, Remus gathered him closer.

Remus continued to just hold him, rocking him gently, his human concern for the child mixing with his wolf's fierce protectiveness of one so young, but then the boy began to shake violently.

"It's okay, cub. I have you," Remus whispered reassuringly, over and over, into his ear as he ran one hand up and down the boy's back.

Making up his mind in an instant, Remus cast a wandless disillusionment charm on both of them-a spell he had made sure to perfect a good time before for just such an occasion, as Moony had the unfortunate tendency to leave him, clothes-less, in public areas…

The boy shivered slightly in Remus's arms as the charm washed over him, but Remus pressed him even more tightly up against him, and securing the boy's arms around his neck, he carefully stood and swiftly began to carry him through the woods.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Careful not to bump him against anything, Remus hurriedly entered his ramshackle home, making to secure the door behind him when he noted with displeasure that the door was unhinged…clearly, that had been Moony's escape route last night…

First things first, he carried his little guest to his bedroom and set him, as gently as possible, on the bed. Snatching his wand from a little spell-guarded safe under the bed, he quickly fixed the front door, reapplying the necessary wards before returning to the bedroom.

Muttering '_lumos' _under his breath, and then making to quickly fix the room's broken lamps from his apparent rampage the night before, he then lifted the disillusionment charm on himself and then on the young werewolf.

The instant he saw him, now in full light, out of the disguising shadows of the nighttime woods where they had been previously, Remus gasped, leaping back in shock, his heart nearly flying into his head.

The boy, curled up tightly as if he were doing his best to take up as little room as possible, had a shock of unruly dark hair flopping ungainly over his forehead, eyes and cheekbones…

Very familiar dark, unruly hair.

Calming himself with assurances of how absurd his initial response had been, probably nothing more than his own tragi-comedic self-insertions onto this boy, Remus took a few steps closer to examine him more carefully…

Then his eyes widened. It wasn't just his hair. His features…his face-if Remus didn't know better, he'd have to think he was…

"James?" He whispered it so quietly to be almost indiscernible, but then shook his head roughly. He knew how impossible that was. James was…

And the more he looked, the more he noticed that the boy, who had to be no more than ten or eleven-almost just the age his friend, James Potter, had been when they'd first met on the Hogwart's Express-though remarkably similar in appearance to his friend, was not quite the same.

His facial contours, while close, were slightly softer, less angular. And again, he was thin. Not to say James hadn't been, but this boy almost looked undernourished.

With a jolt, Remus realized he'd left him fully unclothed and uncovered. Muttering a summoning charm, he pulled a nightshirt and a pair of boxers from his chest of drawers and quickly, but as gently as possible, dressed the boy, pulling the sheets up and over him and then thinking to quickly snatch himself some shorts and a robe for good measure.

The clothes were far too large for the boy, but at least he looked slightly less vulnerable having something around him. Ever so gently, Remus sat down on the bed and began to run his hands through the child's soft hair, and he continued to stare at him, feeling almost incapable of looking away, wondering at the boy's startling familiarity…

And then it hit him, and his gut plummeted violently.

"H-Harry?" He whispered, eyes wide, terrified to know the truth. But slowly, gently, he lifted the boy's dark bangs, revealing a little lightning-shaped curse scar.

Remus gasped and stumbled backwards off of the bed, catching himself on the wall behind him.

_It is. He is. James and Lily's son…but…No…!_

He was horrified. His best friends' son, after everything else he'd been through, had apparently been plunged into the same cursed fate he himself had been dealt. It was too much, too unfair, and Remus began to shake, leaning on the wall and rubbing his eyes with his palms.

_James! Lily! I'm so sorry! I've…I've really failed you now…How could this happen? I should have been able to do something!_

Even as he thought it, some part of him realized that he was certainly not capable, just by virtue of being a werewolf, of monitoring and controlling the activities and victims of others…but at the instant, such a practical argument meant nothing in light of the horrifying truth that his friends' innocent son had…

Remus was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard a pitiful sound from the bed. Looking up, he noticed that Harry was squirming under the sheets, twisting around, fists clinched and moving up to rip at his hair, and he was shaking and whimpering…

Remus flew to him instantly. "Harry? Harry, cub, what is it? It's okay! Really, it is!"

But Harry seemed to be dreaming-he wasn't in the state to be easily comforted consciously.

Without hesitating another instant, Remus climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled Harry into his arms, bundling the covers up more snugly around him.

Harry's whimpers quieted a bit, but he still seemed terrified, haunted by whatever he was seeing, and then he began to claw at Remus' chest.

Rather than moving or pulling away at this, Remus gripped him even closer, rubbing one hand gently up his back, massaging the back of his head through his soft hair, but it didn't seem to be enough. Harry was still shaking.

And then, that familiar alter ego, always lurking just beneath the surface, pushed up to have his say. But rather than instantly clenching down his hold over Moony as he usually did, Remus became suddenly aware, with no little surprise, that somehow his wolf seemed to care about the boy as well…he could feel Moony wouldn't dare harm him. And in light of his own uncertainties of how to comfort him, Remus let Moony take over.

With a soft growl, he began to nuzzle the boy's neck and cheek, and before long, the whimpers stopped.

Growling softly again in satisfaction, Moony gently bit down on the boy's neck and Harry truly melted into Remus's chest and into restful sleep.

With a sigh, Remus continued to hold the sleeping boy, watching him, not daring to close his eyes…and not wanting to.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please let me know what you think! Thanks again~<p>

Next update should be out shortly.

Till next time!

tess4aria


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Awakenings**_

Again, thank you so much for your reviews, etc.! :D I really appreciate them! Please continue to give me your wonderful feedback!

I own nothing.

_**Please R&R~! Thanks so much!**_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

When Harry woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his muscles hurt…

But at the same time, he felt warm, and some incredible, overpowering sense of security was pervading his being. He was surrounded in whatever it was, or whoever it was…

Someone was rubbing soothing, circular motions on his back. Harry was curious, but at the same time, he just felt so perfectly safe where he was and how he was situated, that he didn't want to open his eyes, to wake up from this dream…

His mind was sluggish. He was obviously somewhere soft, and warm…but that itself threw one wrench into his awareness. For the cupboard under the stairs he had been made to sleep in since he could remember was many things…but not many of them good. And certainly not soft or warm.

And how had he gotten here, wherever _here _was? He tried to think back, to remember what had happened. There had been the blow-up at the Dursleys, and they'd kicked him out (despite himself, he flinched a little at that). As if swooping in to rub away the unsteadying memories, the rubbing on his back instantly picked up, putting more gentle pressure on his back. It made Harry feel inordinately reassured.

But then, what had happened next? He'd been wandering through the woods…and he'd felt that weird tug, and had looked up at the moon…and then…and then…

Harry's eyes snapped open, his breathing instantly becoming irregular, and he shot up, suddenly panicked. He wasn't sure what had happened afterwards, but he could definitely remember the pain before he'd blacked out, as if his muscles were ripping and stretching…and how his eyesight had suddenly dimmed, but his sense of smell had taken over…and how his nose had grown and had been hairy and how his hands had been…paws?

It had to be a dream. It HAD to have been a dream…but the lingering aches all over his body seemed to mock him, informing him that no, maybe he was going crazy, but something had happened for sure.

Harry began to hyperventilate, but then found himself pressed into something warm, and then there was the unfamiliar sensation of strong arms wrapping around him, and a voice frantically calling in his ear-

"Harry? Harry! Are you okay?"

But he couldn't focus on the words. The voice and the tone were overwhelming enough. The sound was unfamiliar and the…concern? Directed at him? …was something he couldn't remember ever having experienced. It was mind boggling, and it scared him…but the man's touch-for he sounded like a man-was so warm and comforting.

Harry clenched his eyes shut tightly, and pressed into the firm chest before him, and the images which had been haunting him in his dreams flashed by his mind's eye.

_The ground whooshed by under him as he ran. The delicious scent was so close, he could almost taste it. There. The look of fear in its eyes only thrilled him more. It turned to run, to escape, but was no match. It was between his teeth in an instant. The hot, delicious meat, flushed from the chase satisfied him like-_

Harry cried out, and began to shake violently, but the arms around him tightened and the soothing motions increased. And then, calming him completely when he didn't think anything could, was a gentle but sharp pressure on his neck.

Harry sniffled a little bit, nuzzling his head in his protector's chest, but then, like waking from a dream, he realized he had no idea who it could be. For a fleeting, insane instant, he dreamed that maybe his parents weren't dead. That maybe it was his father who was holding him this way, comforting him as he'd never been comforted, speaking in such low, soothing tones as he'd never heard directed his way before.

"Talk to me, cub. It's okay now. I won't let anything hurt you. You're okay," the voice said, softly, into his ear, and Harry felt himself relax another level. The words and voice were just so incredibly calming.

"Dad?" Harry asked, though he hadn't meant to say it aloud. The man froze and stiffened, and Harry felt his heart drop. _Stupid, stupid Harry. Why did you have to go and say that? You've ruined everything!_ But an instant later, the arms around him tightened almost roughly, and the hand rubbing up and down his back sped up. The voice that answered was strained, clearly pained. Almost choking.

"No, cub. I'm not your father. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry's heart dropped again, though he had known his momentary hope was ridiculous. He had simply been voicing a secret fantasy he'd been harboring for years, that his dad would miraculously appear one day and steal him away from the Dursleys…he was too used to the impossibility of this notion to be too disappointed, he thought, but nevertheless, he felt a twinge of loss at this reconfirmation.

Maybe it was because this man, whoever he was, was acting so differently towards him than others he'd been around. This kind of gentle regard and concern was so unfamiliar to him that it opened up new ground and other impossibilities.

But then Harry realized with a jolt that the man had called him by his name. Blinking, he looked up at his face for the first time. The man was clearly still quite young, but it was obvious he'd been through a great deal in his life. His dark hair was streaked with gray, and worry-lines trekked over his face. But his amber eyes were so kind, and brilliant-looking, and the way he was looking at him, with a mixture of concern, affection, worry and …what else? Something deep.

For an instant it occurred to Harry it wasn't far from the look he'd seen his aunt and uncle give Dudley, but it was different, and sadder, somehow…and rather than make him sick the way that lovey-dovey expression did at the Dursleys', this made his heart ache suddenly, and violently.

Then the man smiled at him, and Harry felt as if his worries were blown away just like that. The man's face was illuminated instantly, and he looked years younger. Harry felt captivated by those eyes, and stunned by the level of affection he felt directed at him suddenly.

Harry didn't feel capable of speech at the moment. He was still too confused, but this man continued to smile at him reassuringly, and continued to hold him close, though the grip had loosened significantly to the point that Harry knew he could move if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to, really. Even though part of him thought it was babyish, and that it showed the kind of weakness he'd trained himself against revealing to deal with life at the Dursleys'. But the fact was, as far as he could remember, he had never had any kind of physical contact, really. Excepting, of course, the occasional beating he would receive at the hands of his uncle…

But all things considered, this was a rare and incredible moment for the boy, and he wanted to hold onto it as long as he could, regardless of whether it was a dream or not.

"Harry," the man spoke again, that soft smile never wavering, though there was a wistful longing in it even more clear than before. "You are…Harry, aren't you?" His voice softened further and some slight hesitation tinted his words at this.

Harry nodded numbly, and the man returned the nod, smiling reassuringly. For a second, Harry thought he saw some pain flash through his expression, but then the gentle smile was back in full force. "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. It's so good to see you again, Harry."

Harry balked, and finally found his voice. "H-how do you know my name?"

Remus narrowed his eyes slightly, considering him, but then smiled. "Why, of course I know your name! I'm an old friend of your parents! I was there the day you were born."

Harry again found speaking to be extremely difficult, and simply stared dumbly up at him. "You…were? And you..you knew my parents?" He managed.

Remus smiled sadly. "That's right, Harry," and he gently brushed a wisp of hair away from Harry's eye. "They were the best of friends…I miss them so much."

Remus' eyes then widened in concern and embarrassment, and he said, quickly, "I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to be inconsiderate, talking about them that way…"

But Harry was ecstatic, and shook his head quickly, piercing Remus with an intense and frantically excited stare. "No, tell me! Please-about my parents! What were they like? You knew them well, then? When did you meet?"

Remus regarded him in silence for a minute before laughing lightly. The sound made Harry's chest feel light. Finally. Finally, someone who really knew his parents! The Dursleys had never told him much of anything-just the usual vague answers about their deaths and professions…and, of course, those tidbits of information had never been very positive. Harry had naively believed his aunt and uncle when he was younger, but after so many years of being a front-row witness and the receiver of their unbalanced treatment of himself and his cousin, he was sure their explanations had had more than a few holes…if not outright lies.

It seemed like he might finally get some answers.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Harry smiled more widely at him, and hope and light were suddenly flashing from his green eyes. Now that Remus could see him clearly, it was so obvious…he was so clearly James and Lily's son…and his innocence, and good, pure spirit were so remarkably obvious. A fierce pang coursed through Remus as it hit him, once again, that Harry may no longer be seen fairly and clearly by most wizards. The prejudice against werewolves just ran so incredibly deep in the fabric of wizarding society that even someone as well known and idolized as this boy in his arms would no doubt have to deal with the brunt of a lot of ugliness.

But those eyes, so expectant, were focused on him again, and Remus said the first thing that came to mind. "You are so like them."

Harry squirmed in excitement, and his eyes widened. "Really? How so?"

Remus cocked his head slightly, and wondered at the boy's question. Surely he knew his parents' features as well as anyone…? But rather than voice this question, Remus smiled back and said, softly, while gently running a hand up his cheek, "I almost thought you were James at first, Harry. You look so much like him. Almost identical to how he looked when we met on the Hogwart's Express."

Harry's heart was pounding in his head, questions buzzing through. Before he could say anything, though, Remus continued.

"But your eyes. They are so clearly Lily's. Bright and brilliant green. I can almost feel her looking at me, all intelligence and the kindest empathy, when I look at you."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. He was almost shaking, the information meant so much to him. Because no, he had never even seen a picture of his parents. He had asked the Dursleys, for years, but the skipped meals and time locked in his cupboard those requests had rewarded him with finally convinced him to stop asking.

Harry fought the urge to cry in disbelief and risk tangling himself in the quagmire of his emotions threatening to overflow. He was too determined now that he was finally getting questions answered, and though he still felt somewhat nervous asking so freely, he pushed through and said, softly-trying not to sound as urgent as he felt, but failing to hide his interest- "What's the Hogwart's Express?"

Remus grinned. "Why, that's the old train that takes you to Hogwarts, of course! It's great, Harry. The first chance you have to meet some of the best friends you'll ever make…" Remus broke their gaze at this, looking up dreamily.

Harry drank in Remus's words, feeling as if they were some drug, pulling him along, and only leading him to desire to hear more, making him more urgent and frantic to hear everything and anything he could tell him.

"Um…what's Hogwarts, Remus?" Harry asked excitedly.

All of a sudden, the man froze, and his face snapped back to regard Harry in shock.

Scared suddenly, misreading Remus's expression and sudden response as anger at his prying too much, Harry scooted backwards and looked down ashamedly. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't ask so many questions…I-I…"

Remus felt as if he were on the verge of choking up. The suddenly downtrodden, beaten down look in the boy's eyes, and in his posture, yanked roughly at something within him. Why did the child feel bad for asking _questions_? Why did he think he should _apologize_? And why…_why _didn't he know about Hogwarts? Eyes widening further, something else hit Remus like a sledgehammer... _Why doesn't he seem to know anything about his parents?_

Suppressing a shudder, Remus leaned forward and pulled Harry close. The boy struggled for a minute, but then relaxed in his grip. For a time, Remus didn't say anything, but simply held him as his mind went over possible explanations for Harry's behavior. He knew he'd been sent to live with his aunt and uncle, on Dumbledore's orders…not that he'd been privy to that information for a time, but after…Sirius's (Remus flinched and growled slightly as his old friend's name bled through him)… betrayal had become public, Dumbledore had seen fit to share some information with him about his near-Godson...though the headmaster had not been very informative. Not only had he never disclosed the Dursley residence's location to him, but any attempt Remus had made to see his friends' child had been shot down quickly in the name of secrecy...

_I know they're Muggles…the Dursleys. So they must not know much about magic, but…could they have not told him? Why? What else did they neglect to tell him? They couldn't have been…abusive, could they have?_

As the thought crossed his mind, not only Remus, but Moony took the highest offense, and he growled somewhat louder and more ferociously, and possessively bit down on Harry's neck. The boy flinched for an instant, making a questioning sound, but then he quickly melted, baring his neck to provide Moony easier access. The older werewolf accepted the invitation, and began to nuzzle him comfortingly along his neck.

Then Remus snapped back, and it hit him how confusing things must be to his little cub. How much did he know? To what extent had he been kept in the dark? When had the werewolf transformation happened, and had he been dealing with it alone for a time? Did he even know about it?

Remus knew he had, as much as possible, to give Harry the information he should know gently…but the boy was clearly intelligent, and Remus wasn't sure how easy it would be to hide much from him.

But then he remembered the discussion they'd just been having. Softly, he began to say into Harry's ear, perhaps a little too roughly, "Don't you EVER apologize for asking questions, Harry. How else are you to learn? Especially about something like this, which is so personal. It is your right to know-you should know! So please…don't be scared. Ask away-anything you want."

He leaned back and smiled, and Harry hesitantly nodded, his eyes wide in almost pitiful gratitude.

Remus gritted his teeth at that, and had to suppress his wolf's desire to give him another bite, for instruction and reassurance…but then Remus said softly, smiling and stroking Harry's cheek gently. "Hogwarts is our school, of course. Where you father and mother and I lived for seven wonderful years, and where we learned much of what we know about magic."

Harry's eyes popped suddenly, but then a flash of reluctant doubt passed over his eyes. The horrible thought that maybe this was all an elaborate prank by the Dursleys even occurred to him like a lead iron twisting and coursing through his heart. _No. It can't be. He looks so sincere! It can't be a joke, but… _"Magic?" He almost whispered the word as he looked up at Remus, eyes guarded.

Remus stared at him, and waited several seconds for the punch line he hoped was coming…but had a strong suspicion wasn't… When Harry's unsure, but inquisitive gaze continued to meet his, Remus gulped, nodded once and said, hoarsely, "Your aunt and uncle never…said anything?"

Harry frowned and said, "Um…anything? We don't talk that often…I mean, they don't really like me to talk to them that often, so we don't really…and, uh, what do you mean by magic? You mean, like you guys were magicians?"

This time Remus truly choked, and lost his voice for almost a full minute. Harry looked at him in concern, and hesitantly tried to rub his back to make sure he was okay. When Remus finally recovered somewhat, he looked at Harry incredulously. "Harry," he panted. "You don't…you don't know? You really don't know what…you are?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then the horrible images that had come back to haunt him from the night previous, and the unaccounted block of time he couldn't remember rammed into him, and his eyes widened in sudden horror and fear.

Remus was concerned. Why did Harry look so terrified? Had the Dursleys taught him to fear wizard-kind that much? Well, that was going to stop right here, if he had anything to say about it.

"Harry," he tried, "There's nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all to be ashamed of! Sure, it might take some getting used to, and we live differently, but there are so many wonderful men and women just like us! You should be proud to be a wizard, not scared of it!"

Harry gasped. "A wizard?"

Remus stared at him, feeling somewhat stumped. "Yes. What did you think?"

"Uh, nothing," Harry said quickly, and then his eyes widened again. "A WIZARD? But…that's impossible…I mean, that would mean…I've never met a wizard before, and I don't know any...any magic. How could I be one? I mean, magic doesn't exist, does it?"

Remus looked at him sadly. Instead of responding, he reached to his side and picked up his wand. He smiled faintly at the way Harry's eyes widened in astonishment at it, and Remus quietly said, "Accio chocolate."

Harry gasped, and watched in amazement and fascination as a bar of chocolate FLEW from the next room, through the open door, and soared up to land neatly in Remus's hand.

Grinning at Harry's jaw-dropped expression, Remus held out the chocolate bar to him and said, somewhat cheekily, "What were you saying about there being no such thing as magic?"

Harry was speechless, and for the next minute, made several failed attempts at speech, ending in him making strikingly fish-like motions with his mouth. "W-wow…" he finally let out. "But Mr. Lupin-"

"Remus, Harry. Please."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, blushing. "Er, Remus…you mean…I can do that?"

Remus chuckled and flattened a particularly stubborn poof of Harry's hair. "You'll have to be trained up, of course. That's what Hogwarts is for. But you will, Harry. Absolutely…if you want proof…has anything ever happened, when you were scared or angry, that you couldn't quite explain? Odd occurrences?"

When Harry didn't deny it, Remus's eyes twinkled, and then he pushed the bar of chocolate he'd summoned into the boy's hands. "Oh, and you should have a bit of this, Harry. It should help. I promise it is one hundred percent safe, honest-to-goodness dark chocolate."

Eyes still looking like small green full moons, Harry hesitantly took the chocolate, jumping slightly as he felt the very solid weight in his hands. He looked at Remus in shock. "This is just…wow."

Remus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "And there's a good deal more where that came from, little one. But eat a piece of that before we continue."

Harry nodded obediently and bit into a piece of the chocolate. It was delicious-somehow it tasted better than any chocolate he'd tasted before, though, honestly, that shouldn't have surprised him, he realized. After all, the Dursleys had certainly never given him chocolate. He'd only ever been able to swipe some that Dudley had misplaced somewhere or forgotten to throw away-rare occurrences indeed, needless to say. Dudley loved little more than sweets.

But he was certain Dudley wouldn't have been overly fond of this somewhat bitter, but so incredibly delicious dark chocolate. He felt energy and optimism flood his system, and he grinned at Remus. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Remus, I-"

Remus waved one hand lightly in a modest motion. "No need to thank me, cub. I haven't done much of anything, and I really am glad to see you. More than you know. I must say, though…I'm a little concerned about why you don't know any of this, Harry. What have your aunt and uncle… and I'm sorry if this is a painful subject, but…they've clearly been keeping things from you. And, I get the feeling they've been mistreating you for years, Harry. And if that's the case, I'd like you to tell me, if you can. That just…can't be allowed to continue."

Harry's throat suddenly felt incredibly dry. "I-I…I mean…they…"

But it was clear enough already. Remus took a deep, steadying sigh, and pulled Harry into him. "I'm never going to let them hurt you that way again, cub. And next year you'll get to go away to Hogwarts and will only see them occasionally. I'm so sorry, Harry…I wish I'd been there for you."

Harry didn't know what to say. What exactly did he mean? From the way he was speaking, it was almost as if he _wanted_ him. And wanted him away from the Dursleys…or wanted to protect him. But that was too much to hope for. Wasn't it? How could someone want to do that for him? It was just so…

"R-Remus? Why would you…do that for me?"

Remus leaned down and ran his thumbs over Harry's cheeks. "Because, Harry, I love you. James and Lily were the closest I had to family, and I knew you when you were so incredibly tiny. You're my family, now, cub."

Harry's heart was clenching constantly, and he felt as if a floodgate of happy tears was on the verge of breaking. It was all too unbelievable. Someone loved him? Him? Harry? How many nights had he wished for this? To meet someone who could be for him the kind of family he'd always dreamed he could have. He was so used to the way Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at Dudley, and it no longer hurt him as much as it used to the way they would never look at him that way. But that didn't make it any less a deep-seeded dream. A family! And Remus just sounded so...sincere! Could he really dare to hope?

These thoughts continued to spin through Harry's head, and he found himself unable to suppress a smile, but then something niggled at his brain which brought back his earlier unspoken fears in full.

"Remus?" He asked softly. "W-why do you call me cub?"

At this, Remus felt his heart run cold. He swallowed, and began to nervously stroke his hand through Harry's hair. He could lie about it, try to protect him from it, but what good would it do? No matter how Remus wanted it, the transformations would continue to happen each month…for the rest of their lives. There would be no period of relief, or postponement. It was better to get it over with-the knowledge, at least.

Gulping at the penetrating look Harry was giving him with his bright eyes, flecks of gold dotting brilliant green, Remus steeled himself and said, gently, "Harry, this isn't going to be…easy to hear, but I promise you, no matter what…you are not alone. Do you understand me? You'll never be alone again," he ended this in a whisper.

Harry's eyes widened, and a spasm of slight fear passed his eyes as he registered Remus's nervousness. With an encouraging smile, Remus gathered Harry more fully onto his lap, but let him face away in case he didn't feel like making eye contact during this explanation.

"Harry," he began. "I know last night must have been incredibly confusing, but I'm sure you have some idea of what…happened. I'm sure you have ideas, and guesses, that might scare you. Am I right?"

Slowly, Harry nodded, and shivered a little. Remus wound his arms around Harry's chest from behind. "How about leading up to last night? Have things been different? And…uh, you remember an…attack, right?"

At this, Harry let out an involuntary whimper, and Remus buried his head in the crook of the boy's neck. "Shh, cub, it's okay. I'm here."

Even though the implication of the word bothered him intellectually, in a deeper sort of way, it made him feel incredibly comforted to be called that. It felt like acceptance, pure and simple. Affection and security and understanding. "I-It was," Harry took a deep breath and pushed on. "I was…walking home with my, uh, cousin. And…we heard a…a howl. It…it was a…a…"

"A wolf," Remus supplied, and Harry nodded.

"The wolf was after Dudley and his friend, and I tried to get the wolf's attention, and eventually…he decided to go after me, and…" He gulped, and the squeeze of understanding Remus gave his shoulder let him know he needn't go over the details.

"It was a weird wound, too. It was really bad but it healed over almost instantly. Not totally, though. It still hurts sometimes, when you touch it…the scar, that is, and…"

Suddenly, Remus widened his eyes and lifted Harry's shirt up to get a good look at the sizable bite scar still quite clear and red, standing out on his back. "Oh, cub," he muttered. "I'll fix it."

Something wet brushed him, and Harry shivered at the feeling, but it didn't make him feel _bad _exactly…it felt comforting, and safe. Part of him knew, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, what Remus was doing for him, and then, suddenly, the tingling wetness left his back, and the dull pain of the wound stopped…and then he felt an odd, but not uncomfortable moving of his skin over and around it. Then, it was gone, and he felt much more whole than he had…

"R-Remus? What did you-?"

"Werewolf saliva contains healing properties," Remus said softly. The venom is only in the teeth, though that venom is only active in the transformed state, and only against non-werewolves."

"W-werewolves?" Harry almost whispered it, his chest heaving…though part of him already knew the answer.

"Werewolves, cub," he confirmed. "I am one, Harry. I have been since I was a little boy…your father and our…other friends…figured it out early on, when we were at school together. They were incredible. To help me, they became animagi-that is, they taught themselves to be able to transform into animals-so that they could keep me company on the full moon."

"I-I see," Harry said softly. "My dad did…?"

"Yes, little one. It makes the hugest difference, having someone with you. You see…werewolves aren't really meant to be solitary creatures. As long as we have someone to…play with, so to speak…to be with…we really aren't so dangerous. Do you…understand?" He asked tentatively.

Harry took a gulping breath, and shook a little. When he spoke, his voice was soft, though he somehow managed to keep some of the shakiness out. "I…so I am too…right, Remus?"

Remus almost felt as if his heart would break all over again at the hopelessly broken, yet remarkably brave tone in Harry's voice. "Yes, dear cub. But that's okay, because I will never let you be alone for this. Do you understand me? I'll take care of you. You'll hardly notice the difference most of the time, and we'll make that one night a month more than bearable. I mean it, Harry. Please try to trust me."

With a shuddering sob, Harry turned around and threw his arms around Remus's neck. Then, finally, he really let it out. Truly cried for the first time in a good, long time, and for the first time he could remember actually doing so in front of someone. "I-I trust you, Remi," he managed through his sobs, and Remus gripped him closer, again running a hand up and down his back before lightly kissing his messy mop of hair.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Harry."

"But," Harry began. "But I can…remember…I-I took a rabbit and I…" he shuddered again, and Remus pulled him even closer.

"It's okay, cub. Don't worry. It isn't your fault. I know how to deal with this, you know. I have a good deal more experience than you do. Just remember. You are still you, no matter what, okay? You're a precious person, do you hear me? Don't ever doubt that."

"R-Remus," he said again, as if the name would fight off bad karma, or the impossible truth he had just told him…or both.

"Shh, cub. Shush, Harry. It's okay, now. You're safe. I'm with you now, as long as you want me to be."

Harry nodded weakly, his tears still running down his cheeks, though his sobs had quieted. He suddenly felt exhausted, and Remus, seemingly perfectly in tune with what he needed, gently and expertly tucked him back in under the sheets, settling him with his head on the pillow.

Lounging down beside him, Remus began to stroke Harry's cheek, smiling at him.

"Remus," Harry said softly. "Is it…bad to be a werewolf?" He felt somewhat absurd asking it, but he needed to know. In the short time he'd known Remus, he had begun to value his opinion over that of anyone he could remember meeting before now.

Remus looked at him seriously for a long while. Then he began, slowly and carefully, "I'm not going to lie to you, Harry. To do so wouldn't benefit you, and I think you need to hear the truth. Honestly, a good deal of the wizarding world doesn't look on us too kindly. And from the way you've been reacting to this news, I can guess the muggle world isn't so fond of us, either."

Harry grimaced slightly at this, but managed to shove it back down and looked back at Remus, pleading with him to continue. Remus nodded. "It isn't particularly common, either. Werewolf attacks are rare…and most of us take precautions to make sure we stay safely away from people during the full moon." He sighed again. "There is one wolf, however, who is particularly vicious, and who gives all of us a bad name. He's the one who turned me," he added softly, and Harry gripped Remus' hand in his own. The older werewolf smiled at him warmly.

"But among those who are not blinded by prejudice…no, there is nothing wrong with us. Sure, we have to grit our teeth and bear the injustices and shoulder the unfair prejudice, but there are still plenty, and more every day, of wizards who see us for who we are-people."

Harry nodded in understanding, though his face was quite clearly full of apprehension. But then Remus leaned closer, and gently stroked Harry's face and hair and said, after a brief pause, "And to me, cub…" He sighed. "I'm not happy this happened to you. I was horrified, and pained when I saw this had happened to you…you've suffered enough, and it's about time things started getting easier for you…and being a werewolf comes with a lot of inconveniences, and I wish, more than almost anything, that you didn't have to face them."

Harry stared back at him, eyes wide and unblinking, and Remus said softly, "But cub, you won't face them alone. And to be honest, selfishly, I am…" He gritted his teeth, and felt almost sick, admitting it to himself, and to Harry this way, "I'm not alone anymore, Harry. To me, you are so precious, and…not only on a human level…but Moony…my wolf side, I mean…" Remus blushed despite himself, a little, at referring to his alter ego this way,

"He's kind of adopted you, cub… Selfishly, neither of us would have you any other way than as you are right now…of course, that isn't to say I don't wish you hadn't had this happen, but…" He knew he was babbling, but needed to finish off what he'd begun, "But now that you are, I hope you understand that I love you, not just the human side of you, but the wolf in you too. There isn't anything to be ashamed of. Don't be so scared of him-the wolf in you, that is. He's part of you, and he isn't always wrong, either. Sometimes, he knows what to do more than our more rational human sides do…"

Harry considered this for a minute, and then, with a slight smile, said softly, "Well, I definitely didn't mind the look he helped me put on Aunt Petunia's face…or the meal I got from it," he added.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I think I'd like to hear more about that! But for now…I think someone needs a little more sleep. I'll make sure to get us something good for lunch when you feel up for it, okay?"

Harry smiled at him. "That sounds…great. Thank you, Remus, I…I can't even begin to…"

"Stop it, Harry. You can tell, can't you? I love having you around, cub. There's nothing else for it. You don't need to constantly thank me for enjoying your company. That's something any reasonable person should feel gratified to do. Not the other way around…so please…go to sleep, now…"

And leaning down, he gently kissed Harry's cheek. When he heard a little purr-like growl pick up from the boy, however, Moony had to make an appearance, and, growling right back, gave him a little reassuring love-bite on the collarbone before licking him. A hesitant, but endlessly sweet feeling indicated that Harry, or his wolf, had decided to respond with a return lick of his own.

Pulling back, Remus looked at Harry somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry about that cub. I'll…try to reign that in if it bothers you, but Moony, well…he likes you. Almost as much as I like you," he added.

In response, however, Harry laughed. And the sound was so carefree and light, Remus thought he had to be mishearing him. "Tell Uncle Moony I like him too."

"Uncle Moony?" Remus blinked, looking quite bemused, and Harry laughed again.

"Does that bother him?"

"Uh, no. It…thrills him, actually…he kind of wants to nibble on you again."

Harry smiled widely. "Maybe…maybe you're right, Remus. Maybe this won't be so bad if we're…well…"

"We'll be together, cub. I swear it," Remus said seriously, and bent down to swiftly place another swift kiss on Harry's forehead before moving gently off the bed.

"Oh, Remus?"

"Mm?"

"What are muggles?"

Remus blinked and him, and then laughed. "Muggles? Aw, yes, you still have a lot to learn, don't you, cub?"

He smiled at the pout this put on Harry's face, and he gently ruffled his hair. "Muggles are non-magic people. The residents of the world that knows nothing about us. Your aunt and uncle just seem to be a rather, er…extreme example."

Harry chuckled lightly at this, and Remus smiled. "Now go to sleep, cub. I'll be passing in and out, but I won't be far. Don't hesitate at all if you need me. I'm going to go see about our lunch, okay?"

Harry yawned and nodded sleepily. "Okay, Remi."

Remus's light chuckle was the last thing Harry could consciously register before he shut off to the outside world, and slammed back into his secure world of thoughts and fantasies.

Harry was surprised by how comfortable he felt around Remus. And he knew that, while a good deal of it had to do with the fact that Remus was just so…good to him (and the fact that he knew his parents certainly helped), that there was the added element of their werewolf condition.

While it terrified him in theory, knowing that someone as wonderful as Remus was one too just made it so much more bearable. And in light of the incredible discovery about him being a wizard, soon to leave the closed and restrictive world of the Dursleys, and gaining a friend like Remus who, though not his dad, felt to him like the next best thing…the whole werewolf thing just didn't seem as life destroying as he was sure it would have seemed otherwise.

But he'd have to sleep on it. Maybe he'd feel differently later, but he'd deal with that when it came.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I really hope you're enjoying it so far! Please remember to review!<p>

Thanks so much!

_tess4aria_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Morning**_

A/N: First of all, thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you continue to!

Sorry for the lateness (and shortness) of this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and publish what I had to avoid any longer delays. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Also, I'm just going to say-I'm aware that wolves don't purr...however, even if it's dumb, I'm using my poetic freedom to just say that Werewolves are different from wolves in various ways, and that their voiceboxes are capable of such a thing. Anyway, thanks for your comments!

I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Please R&R~! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Harry awoke to a tantalizing smell. Not yet wanting to open his eyes, he began to crawl towards the source of it. He stopped when he bumped into something soft.

Remus chuckled. "Breakfast in bed, cub?"

Harry was nearly salivating, it smelled so wonderful, and could only nod, his normal concerns for restraint and politeness that his aunt had drilled into him (particularly where food was concerned) nearly vanishing in light of the wonderful smell so close and Remus's good nature and mood.

Harry figured, anyway, that he had somehow been transported to some crazy, new, upside-down world, where somehow, people didn't see him as a waste of space. And other things besides he had known to be impossible were suddenly the norm…so he would probably do better to hurry up and drop a lot of the habits and preconceived notions he had picked up and had long accepted as normal from all the time living with the Dursleys. It was quite clear they would do him little good here.

But consciously, this wasn't so simple. After all, due to living with his aunt and uncle for as long as he had, he hardly knew what Remus would consider 'normal' behavior. The part of himself that desired to speak his mind and freely request things was just so out of practice that he had no idea what to do. But part of him did know, and before he knew what was happening, Harry found himself willingly giving over to the new instincts inside him to show him the way.

And so, he practically jumped Remus as the older man plopped beside him in bed, holding a tray of what the boy realized with sudden and intense glee, were steaks. Very underdone steaks…but the part of him that would have normally recoiled at that was currently sitting backseat to the wolf within him who very much desired to devour those half-done steaks.

With a toothy grin and a look at Remus, Harry's wolf asking quick permission from the wolf he had established as his alpha, he was given a nod and a returned smile, and Harry, without waiting for a fork and knife, grabbed a steak and began to enthusiastically work on it, savoring the feel and taste of the meat in his mouth.

Remus chuckled, grabbing a napkin and wiping the juices which had dribbled down the younger werewolf's chin in his almost mad desire for the meat. "Now cub," he mock-lectured, "Don't forget to chew your food before you swallow!"

Harry had the presence of mind to look embarrassed, and quickly dabbed himself with his own napkin, but then said, suddenly, "Remus, this is great! What did you do to it?"

Remus chuckled, pulling Harry close to his side. "Not much. But I told you I know how this works, Harry. There are very easy things we can do for ourselves to make things easier. And for instance, as long as we eat a good deal of fresh and not-fully-cooked meat like this, it becomes a great deal easier to control our other instincts. And this isn't so bad, is it?"

Harry had to admit, it really wasn't. Considering the near-starvation he had suffered time and time again at the Dursleys, when being punished, forgotten, or otherwise denied, the concept of being with Remus and eating delicious steaks and the like just didn't sound anything less than wonderful, no matter how he looked at it.

Smiling at Remus, Harry made to reach for another steak, but then figured he should probably try to act a little more civil, and searched for a fork and knife. There were no utensils, however.

Noticing Harry's confused, searching expression, Remus chuckled again. "Of course we need to eat like most humans other times, cub, but when we're alone, I find it helpful to let go and just eat the way I feel most natural. When it's just the two of us, that shouldn't be a problem, right? Again, it's an easy and innocent way to satisfy our urges."

Harry considered this, and then nodded, deciding this sounded fair and reasonable enough. It didn't even bother him, somehow, to hear Remus mentioning a distinction between them and 'most humans.' Harry had been isolated and made to feel like an outcast for as long as he could remember, anyway. And at least now, he wasn't alone-he and Remus were together in this, and the thought made an insistant warmth rise up to settle in his chest.

"What about you, Remus? Are you going to have some?"

"Of course, Harry, but…" Remus frowned. "I'm not sure I like the look of how you've been eating up till now. Have they not even been feeding you over there?" A slightly dangerous tone had made its way into Remus's voice, and Harry instantly reached over to place a hand on Remus's arm, calming him.

"You know they're jerks, Remi, but don't worry. I'm not with them now, right?"

"They're lucky the full moon's just passed," Remus bit out.

"What…do you mean by that, Remus?"

Remus looked mildly abashed, but then considered his question. "The closer it is to the full moon, the stronger its influence on us. If there's one thing to say about Moony, he's protective, and I'm not sure I would have been able to stop him from giving those fools a taste of their own medicine if it were any later in the month…"

Remus's words had descended into a low, long near-growl by the end, and his tone, clearly not entirely human, made Harry feel slightly scared…but at the same time, it made him feel excited and proud somehow. And Harry found, with some surprise, that he didn't care as much as he felt he should have for the fate of the Dursleys were Remus to get loose on them. The thought, honestly, gave him a kind of dark thrill…

And then, before he knew what was happening, Harry found himself blinking up at Remus, noticing in embarrassment that he'd practically splayed himself beneath him. Shaking his head roughly, he pushed to sit up, looking sheepish.

Remus chuckled-a low, soft growl which comforted Harry to no end. The boy looked at him questioningly, and Remus playfully pushed him backwards on the bed, nuzzling him lightly on the cheek.

"R-Remus, that tickles!" Harry managed, laughing, and with a slightly dark smirk, Remus replied, "Oh? How's this?"

And then it was a full-out tickle war, the two rolling around, laughing and occasionally growling playfully, the tray having moved safely to a bedside table out of reach of their antics. And then, at Harry's little whine of surrender, they both collapsed, laughing breathlessly, on the bed, wrapped up in each other's limbs.

After lying there for a while in near-silence, Remus softly mused, "It's been a long time since I had anything like a pack member." He absentmindedly played with Harry's hair as he spoke.

"Me too," Harry sighed, and the words hit Remus once again, pulling him from contemplation to urgent possessive protectiveness once again. Pulling Harry close into his chest, Remus-or Moony-or both-said "Well you do now, cub. You're mine, you hear? No one will take you from me."

Slowly, Harry nodded, and Remus smiled, bending down to lift Harry up into his arms. "How about some more food and then a bath?" He suggested airily, and Harry sighed in contentment, reaching out for another steak without hesitating this time, or even waiting for his wolf to take control.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Remus?" Shaking out his half towel-dried hair, Harry came up behind and tentatively placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he pored over a hand-written letter.

Remus tensed up momentarily, and Harry jumped back, instantly apologetic. "I didn't mean to bother you, Remus! I'll just, um…leave you alone."

Harry turned to leave, but a hand shot out and firmly grabbed his wrist. When Harry looked up, surprised, to meet Remus's eyes, he noticed that the man looked sad, but was looking at him undeniably affectionately.

"Harry," he said softly, "the only thing that needs to stop," and at this, he applied more gentle pressure to Harry's wrist, "is how often you feel the need to apologize. Just because I was distracted doesn't mean I want you to go away!"

"Oh," Harry said, blinking. "Sorry, I-" and then he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

Remus looked sad again, but then, in unison, they both began chuckling lightly, and Remus pulled Harry into him for a loose hug, brushing a hand through his hair, the towel falling, carelessly, to the ground. "I suppose your aunt and uncle don't like to be disturbed," Remus said softly, and Harry shook his head against him.

"Not if it isn't Dudley," he amended.

"Oh," Remus said, and then, with mock-interest, pressed on to say, "And what about this Dudley? I imagine he's a fine, caring young man?"

Harry looked up in shock, but then began to laugh when he noticed the amused twinkle in Remus's eyes.

"From what I remember," Remus continued, his voice carefully kept steady and serious, "Your cousin was a right brat when he was a baby."

"What? You met him?" Harry was flabbergasted.

Remus shook his head. "No, but from what Lily told me from the one time she brought you over to see him as a baby…" A dark shadow flitted across Remus's expression for an instant, but he pressed on, saying "Apparently, he threw the contents of the day's lunch all over the room, and tried to throttle you…needless to say, your mother and aunt had somewhat of a falling out. One of many, I might add…though I'm certain that was the last time she ever let you near that family…"

Remus grimaced, suddenly tense, and Harry wondered if he could ask. Questions were suddenly teeming under his skin, demanding to make themselves heard.

But before he could say anything, Remus said, under his breath, "I still don't see why we couldn't have figured out something else…I understand Dumbledore's reasoning, but honestly! Keeping you safe-what do they call what happened to you, then?"

There was a low growl in Remus's voice that Harry recognized, but he could feel the anger wasn't directed at him. "Um, Remus? What are you saying, exactly?"

Remus turned to look at Harry, and sighed. "There's still so much to tell you, cub…but I'll just say that the reason you were put at your aunt and uncle's was supposed to be to keep you safe…we even had someone close by who was supposed to watch over you…but in light of what a miserable job she's clearly been doing of that, I feel it's within my rights to make some sort of a complaint…"

Harry was still confused, and Remus knew it. Trying to piece things together, grasping to what he could comprehend, he asked, "Someone was watching over me? Who?"

Remus paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "Her name is Arabella Figg…"

Hary gasped. "Mrs. Figg? The cat lady? She's a-a wizard or a-"

"A witch?" Remus helped. "No, she's a squib." Smiling at Harry's look of confusion, Remus supplied, "A person born to magical parents but without a bit of magic in their own body. Basically, a muggle, but not born to muggles."

"Oh," Harry mouthed. "That must…be rough."

"Yes," Remus affirmed gravely. "But being a squib is quite rare. Much more common is for a witch or wizard to be born from muggles. We call them muggle-borns."

"Oh, really? Does that make a difference?"

Remus looked at him long and hard before responding, with a firm, "Not at all."

For some reason, his tone made Harry smile. Remus's sincere conviction was so completely different from anything his aunt and uncle had ever shown when expressing an opinion. In this case, he could feel it wasn't just bald-faced assumptions based on prejudice and little else. He could also tell that Remus wouldn't judge him harshly for having his own opinions, though he would earnestly express his own…

"In fact," Remus then said, and he was smiling genuinely now, in a way that made his whole face light up. "Your mother was a muggle-born, Harry…and one of the most talented witches I've ever met."

Harry felt his breath catch. It just meant so much…after knowing literally nothing about his parents for so long, hearing little tidbits like this were like incredibly valuable treasures to him. He almost felt as if he could see her-Remus's words nearly made a memory of his mother performing magic in his head.

And then Harry looked at Remus, his heart racing, this idea forming in his mind and solidifying until he could barely stand it. Almost urgently, he said, "Remus, you don't have any…pictures of them…do you?"

At his insistent and excited tone, Remus looked at him before smiling. He pushed down the grimace at what his determination suggested…but could the Dursleys really not have ever shown him even a PICTURE of his parents? That was difficult for him to comprehend…but rather than making Harry think back to rough times, he said, "Of course, Harry. I'll show you in a second."

Harry's face absolutely lit up, and he looked about ready to jump around and cheer. But Remus then said, "Oh, but let me send this off really quickly, first, Harry." And taking the letter he'd been studying earlier, he slipped it into an envelope and scribbled an address on the front. Harry was waiting for him to grab a stamp, but then Remus smiled at him and beckoned for him to follow.

Opening the window, he muttered something under his breath, and Harry almost yelped as a large screech owl flew neatly through and landed on the desk.

"Remus, wha-?"

"This is how the wizard postal service works, Harry," Remus explained brightly. "Owls are incredibly intelligent animals, you know."

"Y-yeah, but…" Harry said weakly as he watched Remus tie the letter on the owl's leg, which the animal was sticking out obediently for him.

"Hogwarts, please, to the headmaster" Remus said to the owl, and Harry watched in wonder as Remus stepped back to grab some funny golden coin and put it into a pouch around the owl's neck.

With a hoot, the owl flew out the window, and Remus smiled back at Harry.

"Convenient, huh? That was a post owl."

"And he knows the way? H-how?"

"You know, beyond saying 'Magic,' I'm afraid it will take a good bit of time to explain it, Harry. Now, if I were a magical researcher, I might be able to explain how our world interacts with human and animal minds more concisely, but I'm not confident enough to give you an accurate theoretical explanation...but for the time being, remember that there are magic-born animals who possess considerably higher intelligence than non-magic animals. It is extremely common to have your own familiar, for instance, who knows you particularly well-an owl or a cat, for instance."

Harry looked completely enthralled. "This is so incredible," he said, and seemed to have a great deal more he just couldn't express at the instant.

"Well," Remus then said, stretching slightly and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "How about those pictures and then some wizard's chess?"

"Wizard's chess? Do we get to do magic when we play?" Harry asked excitedly.

"You'll see…there's certainly some magic involved," Remus answered with a small smile. "Honestly, I'm not so good, myself, at it, but…I do have a board. And uh, it was a present from your father, actually, Harry."

Just the way this simple statement made Harry's brilliant green eyes light up made Remus's heart sing, as cliché as that sounded when he expressed it mentally…but it really was astonishing, he couldn't help but think, what a difference Harry was already making in his life. Already, he found himself joking, and bringing up things he hadn't in years…it was as if he'd taken back some of the life that could have been-the life that had been taken forcibly, from all of them, ten years before…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the wait on this. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! :D Thanks again and don't forget to review!<p>

tess4aria


End file.
